Hinata's bridge
by smexy-ninja
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are close, but for Hinata not close enough. Songfic. Song -Build Me A Brige, By: Charlotte Sometimes.


Song -Build the Moon.

By -Charlotte Sometimes

Naruto and Hinata became really good friends while things were...crazy! They ended up going on a lot of missions together, seeing as there where less people.

Hinata got over her shyness...it was easy when Naruto was there, he loves to talk. Hinata sighed as she listened to Naruto once again complain about how Sakrua kept turning him down...and of course Hinata (being a good friend) told him that he was too good for her, then Naruto said quietly,"Im not good enough for anyone."

Hinata slamed down her fist and started to blush then she said, "Shut-up! How can you think that?"

Naruto replied confusingly, "Hinata, what do you mean?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto, another common blush broke across her face.

"How can you think that your not good enough? Your wrong! Your the best person ever and if she can't like you for you then why try to be with her..maybe you should try to find someone new."

A bigger blush broke across her face.

Naruto with a confused look on his face looked at Hinata and said,

"Who?"

Hinata slowly looked at Naruto with pleading eyes and spoke softly,

"...Me..."

Naruto looked at Hinata with pain in his eyes.

"Hinata...Im sorry...your my best friend and I wouldn't want to ruin that friendship if something went wrong...and..."

Hinata looked down and took a breath (Trying to sound happy)

"Well you know just throwing it out there, (awkward laugh)"

Later that night, Hinata went home.

Just like everynight she ate dinner with her family (quietly), cleaned up dinner with her family (quietly), then went to her room and locked the door. She sat on her bed, looking at the floor...then turned to her favorite picture of her and Naruto at the training grounds...

and started to cry thinking about him.

_**"Give me a moment..."**_

_**"Give me a clue..."**_

_**"Tell me anything, as long as its true..."**_

_Hinata picked up the picture and held it...tears hitting the glass._

_**"Give me heartache..."**_

_**"Thats what you do..."**_

_**"Tell me you want me..."**_

_**"Im sick of being used..."**_

_She put the picture down and sank to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest._

_**"I send my heart to you..."**_

_**"But you never care, you never do..."**_

Naruto rolled over again, not able to sleep...he turns again...nothing. Naruto jumps out of bed, puts a shirt on and runs down the stairs.

_**"So build me up bridges, build me the moon,**_

_**tell me you love me, tell me you love me soon (yeah)..."**_

_Hinata rested her head on her arms and tried to be quiet as louder sobs came and went._

_**"You didn't know..."**_

_**"That I cry..."**_

_**"In my room, every night..."**_

He ran down the road not knowing where he was going...he just kept running.

_**"Maybe its not...cause of you..."**_

_**"But it'd be easier, if you needed me too..."**_

_Hinata leaned her head on the bed, and looked out the window more tears rolling down her face._

_**"I send my heart, to you..."**_

_**"But you never care, you never do..."**_

Naruto, after a while, realized where he was going and the moment he did he ran faster.

_**"So buid me up bridges, build me the moon,**_

_**tell me you love me, tell me you love me soon...(yeah)**_

_Hinata got up and laid on her bed looking for her pillow, to quiet herself again_.

_**"So build me up bridges, build me the moon, **_

_**tell me you love me, and tell me you love me..."**_

_**"I can not stop, I can not smile..."**_

_**"I know we werent meant to be, but I want you here with me..."**_

Naruto came closer pushing himself to run faster.

_**"So build me up bridges, build me the moon,**_

_**tell me you love me, tell me you love me..."**_

_Hinata takes a deep breath, searching for control._

_**"So build me up bridges, build me the moon,**_

_**tell me you love me, tell me you love me..."**_

_**"Build me a bridge, build me the moon, **_

_**tell me you love me, tell me you love me soon..."**_

_Exhale..._

Naruto stops at Hinata's window...

_**"Yeah..."**_


End file.
